


Precipice

by izzyb



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, girl!McCoy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzyb/pseuds/izzyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to admit what she's feeling, even to someone like Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precipice

“What are you thinking?” Chris asks, smoothing her hair away from her forehead and trying to erase with his thumbs the start of the wrinkles Leah has from frowning too much. Usually she falls asleep after sex, or at least pretends to fall asleep so that she can avoid conversations like this.

It figures that the person she actually feels like staying the night with, sleeping with, would turn out to be both a cuddler and a talker. She sure knew how to pick ‘em.

And what a question. If she says “nothing,” Chris will know she’s lying. And if she says what is really on her mind, she would be completely exposed, both in the fact that she is still bare-assed naked, and the fact that he can see her emotions down the core.

So she closes her eyes to think, wishing for a drink, a banned-and-completely-illegal-but-still-available cigarette, anything to calm her nerves.

“I can almost hear the gears turning,” Chris says drily, but he doesn’t sound angry about it, about the fact that she’s stalling. One more reason why Leah loves him.

Goddammit, she doesn’t want to love him. He’s overbearing and smug and so completely in command both on the job and in the bedroom. Leah never thought she’d fall for someone like that, someone who is the polar opposite of who she’d been attracted to before she’d joined Starfleet.

 _But look how that had turned out_ , a small voice says. She's never liked that voice.

Chris moves them so that Leah is flat on her back and his leg is thrown over both of hers, effectively pinning her under him. “You can tell me,” he says, then kisses down her neck. “I want to know what’s going on behind here.” He taps a finger between her eyes and Leah resists the urge to reach up and bite it.

She grimaces, but decides to open her eyes. She might as well enjoy his expression as she says it, because it’s rare that she surprises Captain Christopher Pike.

“I’m happy, okay?” she mutters, and does her own smoothing of his forehead with one of her unpinned hands. He could use some stress-relief himself, drives himself to the brink always, as much as a workaholic as she is.

Her hand is captured in his and kissed. “Is that so hard to admit?”

“No,” she answers, but doesn’t elaborate. It is hard—it’s a strange feeling and one she doesn’t want to go away. If she admits it, if she dwells upon it, it could be taken away in an instant. Better to keep the feeling to herself than to get her hopes up only for them to be ground into the bitter earth called life.

Thankfully, Chris doesn’t press her on it, doesn’t ask her to spill any more feelings. She’s at the point where she would too, one little push and she’d lay it all on the table. Instead, he kisses the top of her head and draws her into his arms.

Eventually, Leah falls asleep.


End file.
